<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So you've decided to date an Avenger... by LadyDia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646424">So you've decided to date an Avenger...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDia/pseuds/LadyDia'>LadyDia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Fits anywhere in canon, Other, Overprotective, Reader-Insert, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDia/pseuds/LadyDia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A form letter appears on your desk. You know you locked your door. Once you see who it's from, you understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So you've decided to date an Avenger...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the lovely fics I've been reading lately have got me thinking about how the Avengers should have an orientation and warn all the people they intend to date. This silly letter was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear _________,<br/>Greetings from Team Avengers. We've noticed you spending time with one of our members, and we thought it was time to provide you with some tips and warnings.</p>
<p>-Never try to interfere with a mission. Promises and dates will be broken- it's a side effect of saving the world. Lives are on the line, and your feelings are going to take a back seat. </p>
<p>-Watch your back. Get a dog or a security system if you don't have one already. Be aware of your surroundings, especially in familiar places. If we've noticed you, someone who doesn't like us may have as well. </p>
<p>-Kidnapping is a possibility. Know that we will come for you, but we need you to be careful of what information you share. What you know may seem trivial, but in the wrong hands it could cause damage. </p>
<p>-Trust our team members. If you've become important enough to get this memo, we all know who you are and what you look like. In an emergency, any one of us may be tasked your safety, and will need your full cooperation. (If doubles are a concern, you will be provided with a secure password.)</p>
<p>-Should you begin to spend time in the tower, please be very specific about physical, emotional, and financial boundaries. Some of us forget that boundaries are a thing. </p>
<p>-Please get used to not knowing. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that so much of our information is in a need-to-know basis. We'll tell you what we can.</p>
<p>-Don't panic when radio silence happens. We will inform you before going silent if at all possible. If anyone you've met has been injured, you will be contacted as soon as it is safe to do so. Worrying doesn't help anyone. </p>
<p>-Attached you will find a new phone. It has all the emergency contacts you will need. </p>
<p>-Please set up a regular (at least weekly) check in with your team member(s). In their absence, please check in by texting the number marked "main tower".</p>
<p>It is our sincerest hope that this will not dissuade you from your relationship. Please contact us should you require further information.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>